


Trauma

by etrinh



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gideon/Mitchell - Freeform, M/M, Post-Atlas, sequel!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrinh/pseuds/etrinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the successful installation of Mitchell's prosthetic, he joins Gideon on the field in New York. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned. (Sequel to Replacement)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank for all the positive support you've provided me with my past works. I wanted to make a sequel to Replacement because I've always felt it ended too abruptly. Anyway, I hope you like the first two chapters!

“Get down, Mitchell!” Gideon shouted.

A hailstorm of bullets fired directly overhead as Gideon’s voice faded into the static of Mitchell’s earpiece.

“Gideon? Gideon, do you copy?!” Mitchell cried, disoriented in his trench. The body of Private McCarthy was lying next to him, face smeared with blood. A bullet wound to the head had taken her out cold. Mitchell had major lacerations across his chest from an Atlas rogue that had attempted to knife him earlier. Blood from the cuts had soaked through his jacket and were slowly staining the soil under him.

Suddenly, the earpiece came back to life and a diagram was scattered across Mitchell’s Exo visor.

“Mitchell, I need you to take what’s left of your squadron and head over to the East entrance of the main building, do you copy private?” Gideon requested.

“Yeah, but I may bleed out soon! I need med and evac!” Mitchell replied.

“Don’t worry, Jack, I’ll get us out of here soon.” Gideon assured.

Hearing Gideon say that restored some of Mitchell’s confidence, but he wasn’t going to kid himself. The longer he waited in the trench, the more likely this was going to be the last time he’d ever speak to Gideon.

“All soldiers with Sentinel Two-Two, I need you to report in, now!” Mitchell called into his communicator.

“Copy, Sentinel Two-Two, what’s your status.” replied Private Rodriguez.

“Gather all remaining troops and meet me at the East entrance of the main building in 5, do you copy?” Mitchell demanded.

“Yes, sir.” said Rodriguez.

It had been roughly 3 weeks since Mitchell had had his arm replaced. The new prosthetic from Google was surprisingly well adapted to Mitchell’s needs. Having missed out on the first evac in New Baghdad, Mitchell ensured that he would get a chance to fight alongside Gideon in New York. Rogue Atlas soldiers were slowly making their way across the pond in an effort to establish an underground foothold in the United States. Sentinel had troops along both coasts in hopes of intercepting the pirate boats. Unfortunately, most of the remaining Atlas troops still had access to the highly sophiscated equipment in unknown Atlas bunkers across the globe, and detering them was far from easy. 

Suddenly, a large AST appeared into view from over the horizon, causing Mitchell’s heart to stop.

“Shit!” he cursed, quickly gathering up the strength to stand and run towards the nearest barracade. Unfortunately, the operator caught sight of Mitchell and soon began firing. Tripping over an unseen pipe, Mitchell catapaulted forward onto the ground, landing face first into a puddle of murky water.

“Fucking hell.” he muttered to himself. Moving his head, the private noticed a tank that appeared to be out of commission. Crawling on his hands and knees, he swiftly made his way behind the tank, using it as a barricade.

“Gideon, do you copy? I’ve been comprimised. I won’t be able to make it to the East entrance, take my team and head over to the evac.” Mitchell shouted into his communicator.

“What? No, Private, god dammit, we’re not leaving without you!” Gideon protested.

Reaching down to his prosthetic, Mitchell switched the communicator modes so that their conversation was private.

“No, it’s not worth it Gideon. Please, get the rest of the team to safety.” Mitchell said.

“Jack, I didn’t go through all of this trouble just to lose you on the first mission. I’m not leaving you, you made me a promise!” Gideon interjected, his voice wavering. Mitchell wasn’t exactly sure, but he could swear that Gideon was on the brink of tears.

“There’s an AST fifty feet away and I’m literally hiding behind a tank for protection. Coming for me would be a death wish. Look, I can handle myself, I'll be alright. Just go.” Mitchell reassured.

“But-” Gideon started.

“I said go!” Mitchell interrupted. There was no reply from the other side, so Mitchell assumed that Gideon had listened.

“I love you, Gideon.” Mitchell said through the communicator. Reaching for his Bal-27, Mitchell removed himself from behind the tank and steadied his aim at the AST.

After a blaze of shots, Mitchell felt a piercing pain sent through his abdomen. Looking down, he saw the remnants of his jacket where the bullet had hit him. Collapsing to the ground, Mitchell watched in horror as the AST bounded closer and closer towards him.

“I love you, Gideon.” he whispered to himself, eyes closing. The warmth of the blood pouring from his chest and abdomen felt terrifyingly calming. With a loud bang, Mitchell’s world was knocked into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! What'd you think? I also posted a second chapter so you can keep reading!


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon attempts to find himself in a time of disillusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll get to chapter three, but hopefully I can soon!

The air was incredibly crisp and a light fog hung low over the crowd. A large group of Sentinel personel, soldiers and faculty, were all sat in rows dressed in black. The sun was still low in the early morning sky, rays piercing faintly through the mist. A loud bang from a musket rifle signaled the start of the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to commemorate and celebrate the lives of our fallen soldiers. These men and women sacrificed their lives for our freedoms and we need to remember their loss as to not forget why we’re here. The enemy is still after us, they’re mocking our loss, and we need to ensure that we don’t allow our brothers and sisters to die in vain.” said Captain Foster.

“Private McCarthy was one of the bravest soldiers we’ve ever had...” he continued.

Gideon glanced around at the audience, which included friends and family of the fallen. He couldn’t stand to see the despair casted on their faces. These people hadn’t just lost a person, but the memories and life that they shared with their beloved. Gideon understood, it was why he was sat in the crowd. As the ceremony came to a conclusion, the crowd thinned out, everyone leaving towards the Sentinel main hall after paying their respects.

Gideon remained seated in his chair, trying to determine what he was currently feeling. Quietly, Ilona took a seat beside him.

“Hey Gideon, are you okay?” she asked concerned.

Gideon took in a long breath breath before turning his head to face her. Smiling sadly, he nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine. It never gets easier, attending funerals. Especially when it’s someone you care so much about.” he explained. Glancing over to the row of caskets, Gideon let out a deep sigh. “We’d been through so much together. He was here when I’d first started training recruits. Didn’t say much but he knew what he was doing. It’s hard to believe that after so long ...”

Gideon made a move to stand, which Ilona noticed and reciprocated. Walking slowly over to a particular casket, Gideon set one hand down over the top, quietly paying his respects.

“You were an ace soldier, mate. I promise that your life wasn’t lost for naught. I will defend your honour until I, myself, am put into the ground. Know that I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss you so much.” Gideon said. Slowly, a tear fell from his face onto the casket.

Ilona discreetly placed her hand on the captain’s shoulder, causing him to turn around.

“Thanks for being here with me, Ilona.” he said quietly.

“Of course! He was equally a part of my squadron as he was yours. We’ve all suffered a great loss.” she replied.

“Sorry to interrupt guys, I have to move the caskets for procession in ten minutes.” came a sudden voice. It was the funeral director that Sentinel had hired for the ceremony, which was admittedly last minute.

Touching the casket again before leaving, Gideon and Ilona made their way over to the crowd of people in the main hall. Before they entered, Ilona stopped.

“Wait, come with me for a second, I think there is someone you would like to see.” she said.

Surprised, Gideon agreed and followed Ilona towards the West end of the Sentinel campus. Approaching the stark white building, Gideon was immediately aware of what was happening.

“Wait, do you mean?” Gideon asked.

“Yes, you can go in and see him. I'm going to go see Private Jacob's casket one last time.” Ilona replied.

With a nod of approval, Gideon entered the grand, white complex. Walking through the halls, Gideon approached a familiar door.

“It’s funny, I was just here 3 weeks ago.” he laughed to himself. “This bloke is always fucking getting himself into trouble."

Pushing the door open, Gideon was greeted by a peacefully sleeping Mitchell, hair brushed all across his face.

“I love you, Jack.” Gideon said quietly to himself. And that’s when the ECG stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the plot twists aren't too annoying yet! Let me know if you like where this is going! :)


	3. Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terrifying ordeal, Gideon finds himself doing something he'd never expect to calm himself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sad about Zayn leaving One Direction so that's why I mentioned them in this chapter. Aside from that, I hope you like it! The next chapter should be up tomorrow!
> 
> (Also, definite OOC)

“Jack? Jack!” Gideon shouted, running desperately to Mitchell’s bedside. “Please, please don’t do this to me right now.”

With his hands shaking, Gideon desperately tried to grab the bedside console and request a nurse, but his input wouldn’t register on the touchscreen. Frantically scrambling to the door, he called out into the hallway in hopes of catching someone’s attention.

“Help, I need a doctor! Please!”

“Gideon?” asked a voice from his left. It was Dr. De-Silva, a familiar face Gideon was more than delighted to see.

Running back into Mitchell’s room, Gideon motioned for Dr. De-Silva to follow him. An audible gasp was heard from the doctor’s mouth before he rushed to the bed side and began to reach for the AED. Gideon stood frozen, unable to move or speak.

‘Why does this always happen to Mitchell? Why does this always happen to the people I care most about?’ he thought, frustrated.

Within a few seemingly eternal minutes, Mitchell’s heart came back to life, but there was still no sign of consciousness.

“I don’t know how long he’s going to be in a comatose state. The best we can hope for is that he’ll be awake soon.” Dr. De-Silva said. “Try not to wait too long for him. I know you care, Gideon, but you have other things on your plate as well.”

The words felt like a bullet to the head. Gideon couldn’t imagine just leaving the man he loved to slowly rot away while the rest of the world continued about around him.

“Alright, thank you doctor.” Gideon lied, shaking the doctor’s hand. After Dr. De-Silva had left the hall, Gideon re-entered the room, pulling up a chair next to Mitchell’s side.

“Don’t worry, mate. I’ve got you.” he said quietly, holding Mitchell’s hand.

* * *

Every day, Gideon would carefully sneak away to stay with Mitchell, ensuring no one saw him. He didn’t want anyone to think that he was a hopeless romantic. In fact, it was the exact opposite, Gideon was beginning to feel like he was the only one left with hope for Mitchell at all!

Sitting in the familiar chair, in the familiar room, Gideon’s heart felt heavy. It had been two weeks since he’d first seen Mitchell, and Kingpin had told him earlier today that he’d be deployed tomorrow night back to New Baghdad. Gideon wanted to protest, but he knew better.

‘What if he wakes up? What if he doesn’t ... make it?’ Gidoen thought reluctantly.

Removing himself from the chair, Gideon gently pulled back the covers from Mitchell’s torso. Walking over to the windows, he closed the blinds and locked the door. Returning to Mitchell, Gideon slid himself in next to the comatose soldier, wrapping his left arm around Mitchell’s shoulder. Tucking themselves back in, Gideon leaned Mitchell against his chest, breathing in the distinct smell of Mitchell’s hair and holding the private close.

“Jack, I have to go tomorrow night. Promise me that if you wake up, you won’t freak out. Know that I came to see you every night, and that I will return. I promise you that I will return.” Gideon said. He paused for a few seconds, trying desperately to hold in the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Bloody hell, Jack, I’m so fucking scared. I don’t know what to do right now. Why do I love you so much?” he cried. Trembling, he pulled Mitchell in tighter, hanging on for dear life. “Jack, I love you so fucking much. You fucking bastard, I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”

Gideon let himself cry, laying there in the dark of Mitchell’s room. The only visible light was casted onto the wall by the console next to Mitchell’s bed.

“ _We’re only getting older, baby. And I’ve been thinking about it lately. Does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes?_ ” he started to sing. “ _Everything that we’ve ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up. But there’s nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes. It will never change, me and you._ ”

He chuckled at himself for a while, utterly embarrased that he had sang in front of Mitchell, even if he couldn’t hear it.

“Sorry if that wasn't very good, mate. It’s an old song called Night Changes from this British boy band my parents used to listen to. It’s a shame the really ace singer left the band, he was the hot one too.” Gideon said to seemingly nobody. Gideon slowly made his way out of the bed, tucking Mitchell back in.

“I’ll see you in a few days, love.” he whispered, kissing Mitchell on the forehead. Making sure to be quiet, he slowly closed the door and left for his sleeping quarters.

* * *

Mitchell slowly woke up to a warm presence and a pair of lips on his forehead. The sound of the door clicked and clunky boots could be heard making their way down the hall.

“Gideon.” he whispered out loud, before falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write!


	4. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally awaking from his coma, Mitchell learns the whereabouts of Gideon. Unfortunately, the good news doesn't last for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard at all the comments on the last chapter, thanks for making my night! Hope you like this one! :)

“Good morning, private.” said a voice in the distance. Opening his eyes, Mitchell saw Dr. De-Silva, busily scurrying around the room.

“I just came to check on your vitals again, but it looks like you’re awake!” the doctor exclaimed.

“Wait, how long have I been out? What happened?” Mitchell inquired.

“You’ve been in a coma for about 16 days now. I didn’t really know when you’d wake up, since nobody knows how you passed out in the first place. Two nights ago, your heart stopped and it scared the shit out of me. Oh, and Gideon too.” the doctor continued.

“Wait, Gideon? Where is he?” Mitchell asked, making a move to sit up. The anxiety in his chest started to build again.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down soldier. It’s alright, he was deployed last night to New Baghdad. So how did you pass out two weeks ago, anyway?” the doctor said.

“I was knifed. Then an AST shot me, and then I think it hit me.” Mitchell said absent-mindedly, still worrying about Gideon.

“You think?” Dr. De-Silva asked.

“Well I saw it come towards me and then I went black.” Mitchell said.

“I see. Well, at least you’re up, and sooner than I'd expected. God, Mitchell, you need to stop doing this to me! I mean, I know I’m good at what I do but you’re gonna exhaust my talent!” replied the doctor. “You’ll have to stay overnight for a while, call me if you need me.”

As the doctor left, Mitchell frantically grabbed the console next to the bed. Pulling up the Sentinel database, Mitchell logged in and connected into a feed from New Baghdad. He wasn’t able to see or hear Gideon, but he was able to track the location of his squadron. From the map, it appeared that they were asleep in their temporary bunker.

‘He’s safe.’ Mitchell thought happily to himself. Suddenly, a blip appeared on the radar, sending fear down Mitchell’s entire body.

* * *

Gideon awoke to a loud blast, only to be greeted by a blazing heat. Opening his eyes, all he could see was fire and smoke billowing out of various places in the bunker. The rough little shelter they had was blasted to pieces.

“Shit, ambush!” he shouted. “Team Sentinel Two-One, rendezvous at my coordinates, now! Do you copy?”

There was no reply from the communicator, only a fuzzy static.

“Team Sentinel Two-One, I said do you copy?” he shouted again, and again there was no answer.

“Fuck me!” he cursed. Gideon ran blindly in the direction of the exit, hoping to escape the possibility of being buried alive. As he made his way through the rubble, a piece of the roof of their bunker fell, just missing him. A piece of the shrapnel ricocheted off the ground and scalded his arm.

“Fucking hell!” he shouted, flinching from the pain.

Continuing through the mess, he finally happened upon a clearing. Turning around Gideon saw the horror of the situation manifest in front of him. A dozen dead bodies lay on the ground, with limbs missing and gruesome lacerations. From what the captain could tell, his entire team was dead.

“Fuck me. Fuck me!” he shouted, kicking a stone across the field.

“This is Sentinel Two-One requesting immediate evac. I need immediate medic for any possible survivors, at least 12 KIA. Mission failed, Kingpin, I’m sorry.” Gideon said stoically into his communicator. Collapsing onto his knees Gideon awaited his evac with the weight of a dozen dead bodies hanging over his shoulders.

* * *

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck no!” Mitchell panicked. The private watched in horror as dot after dot disappeared from the feed, each signaling the loss of a fellow soldier. One particular person made their way out into a safe area outside of the bunker. The call sign underneath the dot confirmed that the survivor was Gideon. Mitchell was caught between feeling relieved and horrified at the safety of his captain and the loss of his friends. Suddenly, a call from Kingpin appeared on the screen.

“Private! What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted.

“I’m sorry sir, I just wanted to check up on-” Mitchell started.

“I don’t care what you were doing! You’re supposed to be in recovery, soldier, so why do I see you online in the databases? Log off and get some rest, I will request you when I need you. Copy?” Kingpin interrupted.

“Yes sir.” Mitchell replied, frustrated. “Can you tell me the status of Sentinel Two-One.”

“I normally can’t, but since he’s your captain, and under the circumstances that you two were placed into our team, I’ll humour you. Medic and evac were just deployed to his location and he’s being escorted back to HQ as we speak. He’s fine, Private. Now get off before I change my mind about your position at Sentinel.” Kingpin said, ending the conversation.

Mitchell hastily logged out and put away the console, once again alone in his room.

“Fuck, we’re in way too deep.” Mitchell said aloud, collapsing back down onto the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to parallel "Replacement", I'm going to stop this story at five chapters, meaning there's only one left! It should be up in a day or two. Thanks for reading and all your support!


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission, Gideon's guilt consumes him, taking over his ability to see Mitchell. This doesn't sit well with the private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read up to this point! I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm glad to hear that so many of you liked it!

Jumping out of the helicopter and onto the tarmac, Gideon walked towards HQ lacking all energy and emotion. The equipment milled about as they normally did, tanks and artillery heading left and right to God knows where. Entering the medical centre, Gideon was greeted by Dr. De-Silva.

“Gideon! Come with me, I’ll fix you up. Looks like it’s finally your turn to be under my care.” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. The captain could only fake a smile, trying his best not to be rude.

“Any news about Mitchell?” asked Gideon.

“He actually woke up today! If you’d like, you can go-” Dr. De-Silva said.

“I think I’ll wait until tomorrow.” Gideon replied.

The captain contemplated sneaking off to visit Mitchell, but he couldn’t bring himself to see the private. He secretly wanted nothing more than to kiss Mitchell, to get lost in his embrace, but he was too shaken from his mission to face Mitchell right now.

‘I’m glad you’re alright, Jack. At least better than me anyway.’ he thought.

After his check up, Gideon left the medical centre, trudging his way into to the residence building. Upon entering, he was greeted unexpectedly by Ilona.

“Gideon, oh my god.” she exclaimed, pulling him in close for a hug. It felt good to have some human contact.

“Hey.” the captain said, smiling sadly.

“I’m so sorry, Gideon. I heard about the mission and-” Ilona started.

“Um, would you mind if we ... didn’t talk about it?” Gideon interjected.

“Sure.” Ilona replied. “It looks like you could use some rest, I’ll talk to you in the morning?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Gideon replied, entering his room.

* * *

Mitchell had heard news of Gideon’s return from some of the nurses passing in the hallway. They didn’t exactly say Gideon’s name, but they mentioned a “hot British guy with tattoos” so Mitchell put two and two together. He was extremely eager to see Gideon, but the doctor had instructed him to remain under medical care for at least a few more days. Disgruntled, he reached over for the console, calling Gideon in his room.

“Jack?” answered Gideon. The captain looked incredibly tired. The dim backlight from his tablet revealed various cuts scattered across his face. Mitchell’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“Gideon...” Mitchell sighed.

“Hey, babe, would you mind if I talk to you tomorrow morning?” Gideon asked.

“But, I haven’t seen you in over two weeks! We don’t have to talk about the mission if you don’t want to. I just want to see you.” Mitchell objected.

“I’m sorry Mitchell, I just can’t bring myself to come visit you right now.” Gideon said. It hurt to say it, because he knew that all Mitchell wanted to do was help him through his guilt. But he couldn’t let Mitchell see him in so much pain, the private had barely recovered from his own injuries.

“I’m sorry.” Gideon said, closing the feed.

“Gideon? Gideon!” Mitchell shouted, causing one of the nurses in the hall to throw him a peculiar look.

"Is everything alright, Private Mitchell?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied, "sorry about that."

Looking back down to the black screen on the console, Mitchell sighed, wiping a hand down his face in frustration.

“Jesus, Gideon." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Gideon sat staring at the wall across from his bed. He was dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs, a blanket sitting across his lap. A dim light from the lamp on the desk was the only source of illumination. Gideon ran through the mission over and over in his head, trying to find a mistake that he could have avoided that would’ve ensured the safety of his team.

‘I’m such a fucking idiot.’ he thought to himself.

Almost on cue, a knock was heard at his door.

“It’s unlocked.” said Gideon. The door handle started to turn very slowly, as if the person on the other side was struggling. Confused, Gideon got up and opened the door himself. He was surprised to find Mitchell on the other side, nearly falling forward at the door opening unexpectedly. Reaching his arms out, Gideon caught the stumbling soldier and walked him over to his bed.

“Jack, what the fuck are you doing here? If Dr. De-Silva found out you’d be a dead man!” he said.

“Gideon, I had to see you. I don’t care if you’re mad at me for not listening to you, I had to see you.” Mitchell stated, on the verge of tears. “Why are you trying to ignore me?”

“Jack, I’m not trying to ignore you! I didn’t want to bring down your spirits with my guilt. You’ve just recovered and you don’t need that right now.” Gideon explained, nervously pacing across the room.

“Gideon. I saw it all from a feed in real time. I know what happened, for the most part anyway. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but you can’t shut me out like that!” Mitchell said.

“Easy for you to fucking say, isn’t it?! Why didn’t you feel the need to disclose your surgery to me then?” Gideon exploded. Mitchell’s face fell, the tears he was holding in fell from his eyes.

“I can’t believe you haven’t let that go...” Mitchell whispered. Regret immedaitely washed across Gideon’s body.

“Jack, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Gideon said, reaching for Mitchell’s shoulder. The private immediately flinched away, turning a cold shoulder.

“Jack, please! I’m sorry, love. Don’t be mad at me. You’re the only person I have left. I fucked up and lost my entire team today. I’m feel so useless. In the last few weeks alone I’ve lost all the people I care about under my command. I almost lost you.” Gideon said, falling to his knees and cupping his face in his hands.

Seeing Gideon withered in front of him, Mitchell eased up, slowly making his way down to the floor, shuffling next to the captain. Shifting their positions, Mitchell held Gideon in his lap, ignoring the pain that was sent through his legs. Holding Gideon’s head close to his chest, Mitchell rocked back and forth. He stroked Gideon's arm softly, his thumb running over the ridges of Gideon's muscles. Seeing as it didn’t do much to calm Gideon down, Mitchell had an idea. Clearing his throat, he started to sing.

“ _We’re only getting older baby, and I’ve been thinking about it lately. Does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes?_ ”

“Wait, you know this song?” Gideon asked, looking up at Mitchell.

“Yeah, it’s weird. While I was passed out, I heard it in my dream. I feel it’s apt for the situation we’re in right now.” Mitchell explained. A sense of relief and warmth came over Gideon upon hearing that Mitchell had in fact heard him.

“Well, you’re a better singer than I’ll ever be.” Gideon said, smiling to himself.

“You’ll have to prove that to me sometime. You know, Ilona does a killer karaoke.” Mitchell laughed.

“Okay, maybe tomorrow.” Gideon replied, reaching up to caress Mitchell’s face, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Jack." Gideon whispered.

"I know, I love you too." Mitchell replied, holding Gideon tighter. "More than you'll ever know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending! I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting again, but I'd love to hear your ideas. A collaborative piece would be a cool idea as well! Let me know if you'd be interested!


End file.
